


Fresh Air

by Gamergirl_Princess



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergirl_Princess/pseuds/Gamergirl_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her friend had forced her to leave her comfortable little tent to go outside and get some fresh air, but it turns out it wasn't as bad as she thought. Silly Mozu/Nyx oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Air

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote for them because their supports were so cute okay.

She let out an irritated sigh, her hand reaching out flick away another beetle trying to crawl its way up her leg. The tiny bug flew far, and landed on a flower a nice distance away. She nodded contently, turning her gaze back down towards the large book in her lap. 

It was an oddly warm day in the astral planes, and Nyx had decided to spend her reading time outside. Well... actually that wasn’t entirely true. She had no interest spending time outside for long periods of time, and would much rather be back in her tent where the air was cool and bugs wouldn’t try to assert themselves onto her books. 

She was actually outside for her friend, Mozu. Mozu was a sweet, young girl, and was the closest friend Nyx had, despite that they were so vastly different. Mozu didn’t enjoy reading her idea of literature, she certainly didn’t dabble in any sort of magic arts, and she enjoyed spending her time outside. She would often pester Nyx about spending some time outside as well, talking about how fresh air was important for the mind and that she would turn into a gremlin if she didn’t go out to get some exercise every day. Eventually, the soothsayer finally caved and agreed to go outside whenever Mozu went out to train, although she would still be doing her reading and that no amount of fresh air would be changing that.

So after their latest discussion about it, or rather after Mozu’s final lecture about spending more time outside, Nyx gathered up some new books she had gotten in the market recently, and had found herself a cozy little tree to settle under. The tree had some comfortable shade, so at the very least she could imagine she was back in her cozy little tent. Right now, she had her head buried in a nice book, occasionally flicking away the pesky beetle trying to crawl onto her bare skin. 

“Nyx! NYX!” The soothsayer raised her eyes up, looking for the person who had called her name. She wasn’t surprised to see that it was Mozu, walking over to her with a spear in hand, and sweat pouring down her face. She had a big toothy grin on her face as she stumbled over to her friend. Nyx sighed, scooting over to allow Mozu to have a comfortable place to sit in the shade. The farm girl took a seat, or rather tumbled into the spot, still trying to catch her breath as she relaxed against the tree trunk. 

“Training hard?” Nyx asked, her eyes turning their attention back to her book. Mozu took a few more deep breaths, letting out a friendly laugh as she did so.

“Yup! Silas was relentless today- he is so determined to help me improve, and I think its working!” she exclaimed. Nyx cracked a tiny smile. 

“Ah, yes, I noticed you weren’t shaking your lance around as much as you usually do,” she mused. Mozu nudged the soothsayer in the arm, almost too harshly for Nyx’s liking. 

“Oh, hush you! How would you know anyway, it ain’t like you were watching us with your nose buried deep in that book of yours,” Mozu said. Nyx gave her a look.

“I was actually trying to compliment you.”

“Well sheesh, can’t you try harder than that?”

“No.”

“Oh why do I even try!” Mozu said in a fake angry tone. Nyx couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle at her friend’s silly attempt to be angry. She closed her book, though keeping her thumb inside so that she wouldn’t lose her place, and she turned her attention to the farm girl. 

“Alright, fine. You are getting better and better. Are you happy now?”

“Very,” Mozu said, giggling as she did so. Nyx rolled her eyes and opened her book back up, continuing on the passage where she had left off. Mozu went quiet, focusing her attention on the scenery in front of them, as if taking everything around them in. 

It was quiet between the both of them, the only sound being the gentle breeze that pushed through now and then. After a few moments, Nyx happened to glance over at Mozu, finding it a little odd that the farm girl was being so quiet. However, after noticing Mozu’s daydream-like state, Nyx had concluded that her attention was elsewhere, and that she didn’t need to sit there and continue to stare at her. 

Even so, the soothsayer didn’t look away. 

Although she didn’t always show it, Nyx was very fond of Mozu and their budding friendship. Despite all their differences, as well as Nyx’s harsh personality, Mozu continued to be so bright and cheery, and always went out of her way to spend time with her as much as she could. As a matter of fact, Nyx would often feel a slight sense of dread if Mozu didn’t stop by her tent a few times a day, missing her cheery presence inside of the gloomy place she called a home. Nyx had concluded that it was because Mozu was one of the very, very, few friends that she had, and without her around she was alone once again, like she had always been for several years. But after taking a moment to gaze upon Mozu’s cute, freckled cheeks and the little drops of sweat cascading down upon them, she began to ponder, maybe it wasn’t friendship she was feeling, but perhaps-

“Nyx, what are you staring at? Is there something on my face?” Mozu suddenly asked, her eyebrow raised in confusion. Nyx’s eyes widened, realizing that within her trance she was staring deeply at her friend, and said realization caused her face to turn bright red in embarrassment. 

“I-I just wanted to thank you, that’s all,” Nyx said quickly. 

“What for?”

“For…. making me read outside today. I found it very relaxing, despite all the bugs trying to crawl into my hair,” Nyx responded, letting out an irritated sigh. Mozu was silent for a moment, but then burst out laughing, which caused Nyx to get a little angry.

“What is so funny?”

“You are!”

“What do you mean?”

“Nyx, you don’t need to thank me for making you go outside, that’s something you should be doing anyway. It ain’t healthy staying cooped up in a dark tent all day,” Mozu sighed. “I’m glad you enjoyed it though. Perhaps I can pick out a nice cook book and join you under this tree next time you come out to read!”

“… That would be nice, Mozu,” Nyx replied. “As long as you don’t fall asleep or read loudly.” 

“Hee hee, I won’t!” the farm girl giggled as she started to stand up. “Well, I’m sorry I can’t hang out much longer, but I am on kitchen duty tonight, and I have to get cooking if everyone is going to eat on time!” 

“Okay then. See you later then, I guess,” Nyx said, trying her best to sound aloof as she opened her book back up and pretended to get back into reading it. Mozu ran off, leaving Nyx by herself in the shade once again. The soothsayer glanced up really fast, watching as her friend scampered off towards the mess hall. She sighed deeply, a small grin growing on her face.

“.. Next time,” she muttered quietly to herself.


End file.
